Dancing through life!
by missmusicaltheatre3
Summary: When Rachel returns to Lima to direct the school musical wicked she see's new love witnesses old and even finds old acquaintances. Ryley! Quick! and st Berry!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there glee fans! I haven't visited Glee in a while but I was inspired by one of my favourite musicals of all time (WICKED!) to write a new stories based on my version of the new season 6. I am a HUGE fan of Jennoist and of ryley, also of Jarley so I was a little disappointed when Glee stopped their storylines, I know it has been reported that they will be in season 6 but none of them will be together so :( yeah! Also I wanted to include Puck and Quin slightly in this story as I loved the episodes where they got back together and I think they go together really well. I also heard a rumour (Please dont quote me on this!) that Rachel would come back to McKinley to direct the new directions, but I love the idea anyway so yeah, I also wanted to introduce Jesse ( another one of my favourite characters into the equation!)**

**Anyway after that awfully long authors note please enjoy the first chapter of my new glee story back for good.**

I was back again, high school, a place I hated loved and the place that had inspired me all along. I Rachel Berry am once again walking these halls after all of my success home still somehow found its way into my heart and pulled me back here. Actually my directors wanted fresh emotion for my tv show.

Can I believe it, my tv show? To be honest I can't, yes I know people think it strange that I got my "dream role" as Fanny Brice and ,many have often asked my, why have you given up your dreams, to them I say I didn't outgrow my dreams to play Fanny which in fact I did as I have played Fanny, just not for a long run on broadway. But I have found new dreams to fill the hole of longing in my heart but screw them, I will never forget that I am a star no matter what.

So you may ask why I am here well as I said my directors wanted fresh emotion and gave me eight weeks to find it. So I left new York and Kurt and Blaine, who had just come back from their honeymoon in Hawaii after their long-awaited wedding. I had also left Artie and Sam and in fact Mercedes in the same spot they had we promised to meet up at in six months time. So we met up then I got in a cab to the airport then straight back to Lima to my dads.

How are they doing you may ask, I think they're still getting over the shock of me quitting funny girl but deep down inside they know they cant wait to see me on tv! SO back to real question I am back here to find emotion in whatever way I can and when I heard mr Schuh was putting on wicked I had to come.

I carried on walking to the teacher's lounge and saw Mr Schuester sat their eating out of his super man lunch tin whilst talking to coach Beiste. I opened the door and walked in a beam on my face.

"Mr Schuester!" Rachel squealed walking through the door as Mr Schuch came and embraced her a matching beam on his face.

"Rachel! What are you doing here?" he said looking at her in total shock.

"Well my director said I needed raw emotion for my tv show..." explained Rachel.

"Wait Rachel you have a tv show?" exclaimed Mr Schuester.

"Yes, it's amazing isn't it, so I came back to find my raw emotion.

" That is great Rachel come sit down can I get you anything, a drink?" Mr Schuch asked as he pulled out a chair for Rachel next to an equally schocked Coach Beiste.

"Water would be great thanks." said Rachel smiling.

"A tv show, that's a hell of a big deal pumpkin." said Coach Beiste, patting Rachel on the back showing her form of congratulations to Rachel.

"I know I just can't believe it happened to me of all people!" said Rachel smiling as Mr Schuch placed an ice-cold bottle of water in front of her.

"You were always a star Rachel." said Mr Schuch as he sat down next to her.

"Well I have to go those thirty laps wont run themselves, see you later Will congrats Rachel." said the Coach as she headed out of the teacher's lounge and towards the football field.

"So Rachel how do manage to pull off raw emotion then?" asked Mr Schuh as he opened a bottle of water the same as Rachel was drinking.

"Well I want to help you direct the schools new musical wicked, after all being the winner of the defying gravity diva off gives me extreme expertise and I think that would give a real edge to the..." Rachel stopped when Mr Schuh placed his hand in the air signaling her to stop.

"What is it?" she asked wondering why he wouldn't let her help to direct wicked.

"Rachel the musical is canceled this year." moaned Mr Schuh disappointment hanging in his eyes.

"What its the first week of term, it hasn't even been cast yet how come it's cancelled?" asked Rachel in utter despair and confusion she had to help direct the musical, it had to give her the inspiration and raw emotion for her tv show! Plus as far as wicked was concerned in this school she was practically royalty she had to be in it!

"I can answer that question." said Sue as she stood darkening the doorway.

Rachel turned to look at her, " Coach Sylvester?"

"I've been principal Sylvester for two years now."

Rachel looked across at Mr Schuch who nodded slowly, Rachel was wandering how she had forgotten this in her visits to the school after graduation.

**(The magic moment in Glee when it flashes to Sue's office.)**

"So Miss I gave up my so-called dreams to become a tv stripper Berry, the school musical wicked, or as I like to call it the lesbian version of shrek, has been cancelled due to the lack of funding that also cut the Glee club." stated Sue as she sat in her chair her eyes gazing at Rachel with authority.

"I'm sorry Rachel." said Mr Schuch trying to comfort her.

"Wait," said Rachel as she pulled out her i phone, " I can get the funding."

She dialed the number for her directors and pressed the phone to her ear pacing slowly, yet confidently across the office.

"Hello, yes it's Rachel I was wondering if I could get some money for the show, well yes it's going to be cancelled if not, really that's great thanks bye!" Rachel pulled a huge smile and turned back to Sue.

"Well Miss Berry have your gay parents given you their gay savings they were going to buy extravagant interior decorations with, or do I need to have your Broadway butt removed from my school?" Sue replied menacingly.

"Actually Sue that was my directors they have given me ten thousand dollars to put on this show." said Rachel firing herself back at Sue.

Sue sat back in her chair utterly shocked and defeated.

"So the show's back on?" questioned Will in happiness looking back at Sue.

"Yes William your winter musical will go on." declared Sue.

Minutes later after making a quick stop to the library to print off her own notice she paced down the hallway in ambition to the notice board and pinned up the sign up sheet for wicked auditions just before final period finished. She smiled at her sign and couldn't wait to start her auditions.

* * *

Marley Rose just walked out of her final period, Maths, she sighed in depression normally she would have been going to Glee rehearsal but coach Sue just had to cut it last year, the beginning of her junior year had been pretty bleak so far she missed Glee club so much. She even missed Jake and Ryder fighting over her, saying that though both if them had asked her out at the beginning of this year but she said no to them both, she didn't want a boyfriend anymore she had just lost interest in boys all together. But she had never been a fan of the love triangle, she hated twilight.

As she walked past the notice board towards the school kitchen she noticed a new sign up list, yes she was so nerdy she actually knew which lists were up there. It read "wicked the musical sign up list." Her heart leapt up in joy she loved wicked, she saw the list was blank so she signed up immediately smiling brightly, maybe this was she needed to brighten up her year.

Ryder walked out of his English classroom, he hated English even after being diagnosed with dyslexia he still found it painfully hard but he was getting B's so his therapy must be working. He looked up as he turned the corner and saw Marley signing up for something on the notice board with a huge grin. He knew something big would be happening as he had seen how depressed she had been this year.

He ran over to her in excitement,

"Hey! Is Glee club back on?" he shouted as he slid next to her.

"Sorry Ryder Glee club isn't starting up again." she said quietly in sadness.

"Oh, so what are you signing up for then?" he asked wondering what was so interesting.

" Well the school musical this year is wicked and I was signing up to get in although it would be great to play Elphaba though." she said smiling.

"Oh well I have never seen it but I guess it would be fun." he said picking up the pen and signing his name, in fact he only signed up to spend more time with Marley, when they were in Grease the became so close and the truth was no matter how many cute cheerleaders would ask him out he would only ever want Marley.

"Okay I will see you later then, bye Ryder." mumbled Marley as she walk down the hallway, she didn't want to get close to Ryder again and she hoped she wouldn't yes she loved him once but if she dated him for a while and didn't put out two seconds later Ryder would be with a cute cheerleader. She sighed and went towards the kitchens to find her mom.

* * *

An hour later Jake Puckerman walked down the halls out of detention, yes it was his junior year and yes he was building up his bad boy reputation yet again after last year when Marley rejected him again and glee club ended something clicked in his mind, his mum had even kicked him out. Luckily Puck got a new flat so he lived there.

He looked over on the walls and saw her name, "Marley Rose." the first girl who rejected him yet the first girl who really loved him, but right below him was his name "Ryder Lynn" his old "best friend" that jumped in on Marley straight after they had broken up.

He looked up at the list title and saw it was for musical auditions, if he signed up he could top the jerk once and for all. So he picked up the pen and signed his name straight below a couple of soft mores eager for roles, and smirked in pleasure at his name.

"What are you looking at?" asked Kitty who had just approached him from behind sneaking around as she always had done.

"My name." Jake stated and walked away confidently leaving her alone in the corridor.

Kitty looked up at the list for the musical, why not she wondered. Her junior year was failing so far she was not head cheerleader thanks to Bree. She had lost her boyfriend Artie and now she was known as the girl who only dated geeks so no footballer would even look at her anymore. Glee club was over as well as much as she hated the group of losers in the beginning they had eventually grown on her.

So maybe this musical would help nearly all the candidates were sophomores so she had a chance, so she signed her name up onto the list and went home to practise for the auditions tomorrow afternoon.

**Hey there so sorry for any mistakes there but hoped you enjoy next chapter will not be as long :( but it will be auditions and parts so yeah, maybe be some quick in there and some Jessexxx**

**Hope you liked it please review lots of love missmusicaltheatre3!**


	2. Auditions part 1

**Hey chapter 2 auditions part 1, is up yay! Despite only having one review :( so far I am still very thankful for it and hope to get some more soon, so yeah hope you enjoy the chapter anyway!**

**The songs included are some of my favourite songs of all time and are mentioned with their artists in the chapter so I would highly recommend you listen to them even if you do or don't know them!**

Rachel and Mr Schuester sat on the iconic directors desk in the middle of the auditorium waiting for the first audition to begin.

Rachel sat there with the list her eyes scanning over with it in excitement looking at all the hopefuls.

"I'm so excited this is one of my all time favourite musicals and I can't wait to cast it!" she squealed pulling out her star studded note pad and pen and placing it on the wooden desk before her.

"Me too Rachel me, too." Mr Schuester sighed and smiled, he had forgotten how excited Rachel can get. "So Rachel," he continued, "who is up first then."

"Erm Marley Rose, a junior." replied Rachel recognising her name but could not pick out her face from all the new glee club members from the reunion last year.

"Yes I really fancy her for the lead, she played Sandy last year and was the lead soloist at regional last year, a stunning voice." informed mr Schuh.

Rachel nodded remembering the sophomore she had seen perform in grease, true she was very talented and was apparently the "new Rachel." Although she came across as quite shy but Rachel was sure she could help her with that.

Marley walked onto the stage dressed in her favourite cotton blue dress and tan brown leather boots. She was so nervous this role would make her year. She walked over to the microphone quickly trying to seem confident in front of the one and only Rachel Berry star of broadway but by the look on Rachel's face she was probably appearing less confident than she thought.

"Hello I'm Marley Rose and I'll be singing a change in me from Beauty and the Beast the musical." she said into the microphone smiling nervously.

" A great choice from the off and on Broadway sensation!" whispered Rachel to Mr Schue.

The instrumental began and Marley took some deep breaths before singing emotionally.

_There's been a change in me_  
_A kind of moving on_  
_Though what I used to be_  
_I still depend on_  
_For now I realize_  
_That good can come from bad_  
_That may not make me wise_  
_But oh it makes me glad_

Marley stepped forward confidently and began singing freely expressing herself fully and openly desperate to be picked for wicked she remembered last year in Glee and all the fun she would miss and all her friends there that had graduated.

_And I- I never thought I'd leave behind_  
_My childhood dreams_  
_But I don't mind_  
_For now I love the world I see_  
_No change of heart a change in me_

Her mind then swung to the dark time of that same year when she and Jake broke up, all the pain it had caused her but she was still proud of how she dealt with it and even though she didn't really trust many people now it still made her stronger.

_For in my dark despair_  
_I slowly understood_  
_My perfect world out there_  
_Had disappeared for good_  
_But in it's place I feel_  
_A truer life begin_  
_And it's so good and real_  
_It must come from within_

_And I- I never thought I'd leave behind_  
_My childhood dreams but I don't mind_  
_I'm where and who I want to be_  
_No change of heart_  
_A change in me_

In the final chorus she stripped all the emotion she had from her heart and sang straight from it.

_No change of heart_  
_A change in me_

By the end of the song bot Rachel and Mr Schuh were on their feet applauding her wildly.

"That was fantastic Marley!" praised Mr Schuh and looked over to Rachel for her comments.

"I agree your very talented Marley you will definitely be hearing back from us." she said smiling at Marley.

Marley's face flushed red as she smiled skipping of the stage passing Ryder who was looking almost as she nervous as she had as he leaned on the stage wing after watching her performance.

"Good luck." she wished him as she walked past him a smile still plastered on her face.

"Marley," he whispered causing her to turn back to face him, "you were amazing."

She smiled back at him her heart pounded slightly as she mumbled, "Thanks." and walked off as quickly as she could her mind screaming

'Do not fall for him, he will only hurt you!'

Ryder watched her walk off yet again feeling disappointed as he was throughout the whole of his sophomore year knowing he couldn't be with her.

he sighed to himself he knew if he aced this audition as much as Marley had he would bag the lead and after seeing her audition he was pretty sure that if he did bag the lead it would be opposite her.

"Next we have Ryder Lynn, he played Danny in Grease." Mr Schuester told Rachel who cringed slightly at the memory of calling him Rick.

Ryder walked on stage a smile on his face, and just like Marley determined to impress, "Hello I'm Ryder Lynn and I'll be singing my eyes adored you by Frankie Valli."

Rachel smiled at his song choice and praised him, "Great choice lets hear it!"

Ryder began singing his song it was for Marley to him Frankie Valli was such an inspiration and this song showed how he felt every time Marley had turned him down or every time he had to walk away from her.

_My eyes adored you_  
_ Though I never laid a hand on you,_  
_ My eyes adored you_  
_ Like a million miles away from me you couldn't see_  
_ How I adored you:_  
_ So close, so close and yet so far away_

He thought of memories of when they were together despite being brief they were the best parts of his life.

_ Headed for city lights,_  
_ Climbed the ladder up to fortune and fame,_  
_ I worked my fingers to the bone,_  
_ Made myself a name._  
_ Funny, I seem to find that, no matter how the years unwind,_  
_ Still I reminisce about the girl I miss_  
_ And the love I left behind..._

_ My eyes adored you_  
_ Though I never laid a hand on you,_  
_ My eyes adored you_  
_ Like a million miles away from me you couldn't see_  
_ How I adored you:_  
_ So close, so close and yet so far_  
_ All my life I will remember how warm and tender_  
_ We were way back then_  
_ Though I'm feeling sad regrets I know I won't ever forget_  
_ You, my childhood friend_

In the last chorus Ryder eventually lost it all and sang it all out as tears filled his eyes yet they did not fall until the last line of the song.

_ My eyes adored you_  
_ Though I never laid a hand on you,_  
_ My eyes adored you_  
_ Like a million miles away from me you couldn't see_  
_ How I adored you:_  
_ So close, so close and yet so far_

He had always been so close with Marley but it turned out she had been too far away.

"That was great Ryder, we will definitely let you know." congratulated Rachel.

Ryder smiled at this and walked of the stage with on thought on his mind, Marley.

**Hey there thanks for reading I'm sorry if the songs make it short but I feel that lyrics make chapters that bit more special, part 2 will be Jake and Kitty's auditions where there will hopefully be some quick action!**

**But anyway question time, what is your favourite song from wicked, if you have seen it, and why?**

**Please enjoy and review, love riley and jennoist forever, missmusicaltheatre3.**


	3. Auditions part 2

**Hello there readers! Here is chapter 3, auditions part two featuring Kitty, Jake and Quick, st berry in chapter 4 (sorry! but I want to make it really special:)**

**No answers to my question form last chapter :) , please do I'm weirdyl interested:( and also please answer my new one at the bottom of the chapter!**

**I do not won Glee or any of the song mentioned in this chapter or any of the chapters!**

**enjoyx**

Jake awaited backstage waiting for his name to be called, his mind spinning he needed, this he needed to upstage Ryder once and for all. He had asked his brother for advice on how to kill the audition. His mind ticked back to the discussion he and Puck had last night.

* * *

They were sat in the living room watching an old episode of CSI Miami, Quinn was staying for the week and was therefore sat on the couch with Puck, or rather sat on top of Puck as he held her in an embrace. Jake could not say he wasn't happy for his brother but at the same time it sickened him slightly especially since he had not held a girl like that ever since he had been with Marley months ago.

"Hey," began Jake taking the attention of the television they were watching, "I have this audition for the school musical tomorrow got any tips." he asked, looking towards his brother.

"Yeah don't throw a stand at the band." joked Puck referring to his Glee club audition,Quinn slapped him playfully.

"What?" he asked her faking to be angry as she smiled at his playfulness.

"You will do great Jake, have you picked a song yet?" asked Quinn smiling at Jake. Jake looked at her for a minute before answering, it wasn't that Jake didn't like Quinn, she just shocked him a bit, she had been on and off with his brother for almost four years now. But she was the best thing that happened to Puck and he was the best thing to happen to her, although they both didn't know it at the time. Although in the back of Jakes mind the fact that he would never be like this with Marley remained.

"Yeah impossible by James Arthur." he said smiling at his song choice, he thought it was perfect.

"Great choice." Quinn complimented.

"Well I really want this." said Jake and he meant it, he wanted Marley back so much, he wanted to shake his bad boy reputation and to move back in with his mum, but along with all this the biggest bonus would be upstaging Ryder. Yes, he had made it look like they were friends at regionals even if he had hung to Marley like a wet t shirt, but when September came and he asked her out again and then again after Jake himself had re- tried and failed it killed him.

"This or her?" questioned Puck seeing right through his brother.

"What do you mean?" said Jake, trying his best to act confused although it was plain obvious Puck was talking about Marley.

" If you want the lead you need to get better at acting!" stated Puck laughing softly.

Jake sighed, "Fine, if I get the lead I might get the upper hand on Ryder."

Quinn looked confused, "What has this got to do with Ryder."

Puck sighed comically, " Come on Quinn where have you been for the past year there's been a love triangle between them, its like twilight!"

"So if you get the upper hand on Ryder you think you can win Marley?" said Quinn softly questioning Jake.

"Yeah." said Jake suddenly realising how much of a jerk he sounded, treating Marley like a trophy.

"Jake, girls can't be won if she loves you she will come back, and believe me they always do." said Puck looking intensely at into Quinn's eyes.

With that he then pulled Quinn into a tender kiss and as the kiss depended and turned more passionate Jake saw this as the perfect time to go practise in his room leaving the two love birds on the couch.

* * *

Soon after a short break, Rachel and Mr Schuch began the auditions again.

"So who's next?" asked Mr Schuch.

"It's Jake Puckerman, I'm really excited to see him perform, I've seen him dance and he does really well, but I've never heard him sing yet." said Rachel beaming down at her list.

"Well to be honest I was surprised his name was on the list, he's been acting up a lot lately, his mom even kicked him out." said Mr Schuch, disappointment in his voice.

"Oh my god, the where does he live now?" asked Rachel in shock, she knew he was a bad boy, just like his brother, but he never appeared this bad.

"He lives with Puck, they have a flat on the west side of town." replied Mr Schuch.

"I didn't know Puck had a flat!" said Rachel, making a mental note to go visit him.

"Yeah, I was surprised too." said Mr Schuch, he was honestly surprise Puck had a flat, although when Puck told him, he said the air force gives you one after a year of service, he told him it was a good location as it was close to the air base, so he could stay at home and work.

"Right lets, keep going." said Rachel brightly, and called Jake onto the stage.

Jake walked onto the stage holding his head high attempting to smile confidently and hide his nerves.

"Hi I'm Jake Puckerman and I'm singing impossible by James Arthur."

The music began and Jake walked over to the microphone and began singing.

_I remember years ago_  
_Someone told me I should take_  
_Caution when it comes to love_  
_ I did, I did_

Memories of him and Marley breaking up suddenly came back, his emotions began to break free from his tough exterior so many parts of him were pulling him back but there was one part of him just letting it go. He used the memories of Marley walking away from him, pushing him away, ignoring him.

_And you were strong and I was not_  
_ My illusion, my mistake_  
_ I was careless, I forgot_  
_ I did_

He was now regretting sleeping with Bree, there were many things in his life he would take back but this was definitely the one. He thought of Bree she was really playing him along, like so many had done, although part of him only carried it on to make Marley jealous, but as usual it backfired on him.

_ And now when all is done_  
_ There is nothing to say_  
_ You have gone and so effortlessly_  
_ You have won_  
_ You can go ahead tell them_

_ Tell them all I know now_  
_ Shout it from the roof tops_  
_ Write it on the sky line_  
_ All we had is gone now_

His heart was breaking yet again he had no relationship anymore with anyone, yes the Jake Puckerman had not been in a relationship for 10 months. All he and Marley had together was gone, he had tried so hard.

_ Tell them I was happy_  
_ And my heart is broken_  
_ All my scars are open_  
_ Tell them what I hoped would be_  
_ Impossible, impossible_  
_ Impossible, impossible_

In the instrumental he took the opportunity for his dance skills to show off and performed and amazing four bar routine and backflip, putting all the energy he had from the tons of emotion he had inside into it.

_ Falling out of love is hard_  
_ Falling for betrayal is worst_  
_ Broken trust and broken hearts_  
_ I know, I know_

_ Thinking all you need is there_  
_ Building faith on love and words_  
_ Empty promises will wear_  
_ I know, I know_

_ And now when all is gone_  
_ There is nothing to say_

His mind suddenly flipped to Ryder and he grew angry and sang with utter determination against him. He had ruined his chances getting back with Marley thanks to him, he felt his anger truly take over.

_ And if you're done with embarrassing me_  
_ On your own you can go ahead tell them_

_ Tell them all I know now_  
_ Shout it from the roof tops_  
_ Write it on the sky line_  
_ All we had is gone now_

As the climax came his belted it out as much as he could knowing he needed this role, he couldn't think about anything anymore his body was on overdrive.

_ Tell them I was happy_  
_ And my heart is broken_  
_ All my scars are open_  
_ Tell them what I hoped would be_  
_ Impossible, impossible_  
_ Impossible, impossible_  
_ Impossible, impossible_  
_ Impossible, impossible!_  
_ Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)_

He suddenly found himself drained and out of breath so he stopped and died down the last chorus trying to finish simply.

_ I remember years ago_  
_ Someone told me I should take_  
_ Caution when it comes to love_  
_ I did_

He looked up to see Mr Schuster and Rachel on their feet applauding, he smiled, he had got this.

"Thank you so much that was amazing! The list will be up tomorrow." congratulated Rachel, Mr Schuch nodded in agreement.

Jake beamed and ran off stage jumping past Kitty in triumph. Kitty stood there breathing deeply trying to keep calm, this audition was important to her she prayed silently in her head.

"_Dear God, I need this please, help me I know I haven't been a good person but I want this role for me, I need to be happy, it will not step on anyone else, I promise God if I get this part I will never be an awful person again, and I will help people who need me. I need this God especially after what happened with Artie..."_

Her thoughts were cut off by Rachel calling her name.

"Kitty, Wilde."

_We were both young when I first saw you_  
_I close my eyes_  
_And the flashback starts_  
_I'm standing there_  
_On a balcony in summer air_

Kitty's mind flicked through all of her relationships with people, and as many as there were she knew she had to act this sing more that ever because all of her relationships had never been a love story, to her all this was a fantasy.

_See the lights_  
_See the party, the ball gowns_  
_See you make your way through the crowd_  
_And say hello, little did I know_

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_  
_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_  
_And I was crying on the staircase_  
_Begging you please don't go, and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_  
_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes_

She poured as much into her story as possible trying to prove herself as an actress, after all in Glee she barely got any lines to act and nobody paid attention to a fish out of water, the school bitch in the school musical.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_  
_We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew_  
_So close your eyes_  
_Escape this town for a little while_

_Romeo save me, they're tryin to tell me how to feel_  
_This love is difficult, but it's real_  
_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh oh_

_I got tired of waiting_  
_Wondering if you were ever coming around_  
_My faith in you was fading_  
_When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

Her last chorus was almost a plea from deep down inside, of Kitty for someone who truly cared for her, the real her not ' the schools biggest bitch.'

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_  
_I keep waiting for you but you never come_  
_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_  
_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said_

_Marry me Juliet_  
_You'll never have to be alone_  
_I love you and that's all I really know_  
_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes_

Soon tears began forming in her eyes and slid down her cheeks all the hurt from the past months pouring out of her, she placed her head down using her usual shield.

_Oh, oh,_  
_Oh, oh_  
_Cause we were both young when I first saw you..._

Rachel noticed her tears in the performance, as she had poured out so many whilst singing ballads, "Are you alright Kitty?" she asked Kitty seriously worried for the girl.

"No I'm fine." assured kitty wiping the tears away, " Erm when is the cast list up?" she asked changing the subject.

"Tomorrow." replied Rachel.

Kitty began to walk of quickly as tears continued to fall slowly down her cheeks,

"Kitty you did really well." said Mr Schuh trying to comfort her as she ran off the stage.

After giving his recommendations Mr Schuch left to do his history marking and left Rachel to make the cast calls.

**Hey hoped you liked it, next episode is casting and Jesse! Yay!**

**question: If you do know wicked please answer my previous question which was which wicked song is you favourite , but my new question is what is your favourite glee relationship, new or old.**

**Please review, lots of love missmusicaltheatre3xxxx**

One line Jesse.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello there thankyou for viewing my story, althoug I regret to inform you this is not a chapter, I am not finishing this sotry, boviously but I am so busy with school already I am finding it so hard to update as it is so I aologize but I will promoise a new chapter for halloween and will give you some points on what will happen so if you ahve ideas or pointers please let me know.

1) The cast will be revealed.

2)Jesse will make a re appearance!

3)Marley and Ryder will have a moment.

So any tips or ideas please review or pm me but again I am so sorry and thankyou for spending the time to read the note, hope to hear from you.

With love missmusicaltheatre3


End file.
